


Magic, the Sun, and the Sky

by MadMegatax



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMegatax/pseuds/MadMegatax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It it your time at Hogwarts and you are going to make the most of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It is your first time riding the Hogwarts Express and you find yourself in a cabin with three other people in your year. You bury your head in your book while listening in on their conversation.

"I don't know what House I'll be in but I know I'll love it!" The girl with long black hair jumps up and down in her seat next to you. You move closer to the window to avoid getting in her way.

"All the Houses are just fighting for you, huh? Can't say I'm surprised, Harley. I bet you'll walk towards the Sorting Hat when all the ghosts or some shit will fly from out of nowhere and try to put you in their House. But OH NO they're ghosts and they can't pick you up. So they go get and get their Houses to fight each other, because damn if this isn't the biggest crisis the school ever faced, and the school will literally tear itself apart for you. First day and you're already causing havoc. I'm impressed." You lower your book a bit to look at the boy that keeps on rambling, and you almost snort when you see that his triangular shades almost cover half of his face.

"That's not at all what I meant, Dave! And that sounds pretty stupid." Harley crosses her arms and sticks out her tongue at Dave.

"I don't know, the ghosts thing sounds pretty cool!" The boy sitting across from you seems entranced in the conversation. He's holding his wand tightly in his hand, waving it around as if he can conjure up ghosts this very moment.

Dave grimaces at this scene. "Watch it, John. You don't want to wave around that wand unless you actually know how to use it. You might turn that girl into a frog or something." He nods in your direction. You lower your book and raise an eyebrow at him.

"I'm flattered by your concern. However, I would be more concerned about yourself, seeing as his wand just so happens to be pointed in your direction at the moment." Dave ducks just in time to avoid the sparks aimed straight for his head.

"Oh, whoops! Sorry dude." John cradles the wand in his hand, and you wonder if he is trying to apologize to the wand or Dave right now.

"Nah, it's fine. My bro casts worst spells than that at me all the time." He freezes for a bit after that, as if he accidentally said too much, and you can't help but lean forward with interest.

"Oh? Did he go to Hogwarts too?" Your smile widens as he shifts awkwardly in his seat. You haven't even arrived at the school and you've already happened upon secrets just asking to be brought to light.

"Yeah, my bro's pretty cool. Certified Slytherin, always busting the moves on me to make sure I could handle whatever this place dished out. Also got these shades from him."

"You mean those dumb anime shades?" John cuts in, smirking.

"Hey, these shades are ironic and therefore totally awesome. My bro's pretty much the master of irony, so I've gotta hold up his legacy here." He nods in your direction. "Anyway, what's your deal? Seems pretty suspicious that the first thing you do is try to get my whole life story. Makes me think that you've got some dark secret that you've got to hide at all costs. Let me guess: you're secretly not a witch and snuck on board to see if the wizarding world is just like in your books."

"Hey! If I had known about this place before, I definitely would have tried to sneak on board!" John exclaims. "This is awesome!"

You roll your eyes. "Now what is the point in building up a mysterious and aloof persona for myself if others are already doing it for me? However, I'm afraid to tell you that your last assumption has already been proven false by the mere fact that I got past the barrier at the train station."

"Okay, Miss Wordypants. You're smart and we're dumb." John rolls his eyes in what you are sure is an attempt to mock your behavior, never mind his goofy smile. You are quite prepared to take on the subtle jabs by your soon-to-be classmates; all those years with your mother have prepared you for this. 

However, what he says next catches you off guard. "You probably should tell me your name now, otherwise Miss Wordypants will be all I can remember you by for the next seven years. I'm John, by the way."

Well, darn. He now has the upper hand by showing that you have forgotten the simple task of introducing yourself. Not only that, but he has gone out of his way to tell you his name, just to show how polite he can be. It might take a while to get the edge on him after this devastating blow. In the meantime, you have no choice but to satisfy his burning curiosity.

"I'm Rose Lalonde. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." You hold out your hand for him to shake, and he grasps it tightly before jerking your hand up and down. He's grinning at you, and you try to smile as you grab the seat in order to prevent falling forward onto the ground.

Well played, John.

"Ooooh, Rose is such a pretty name!" Harley beams, and moves over to hug you. Not prepared for the contact, you end up losing your balance and drag both her and John to the ground. Both you and John groan from the fall, but Harley cannot stop laughing. She rolls over onto you, and you squirm a bit from the weight. "Hahaha, whoops! Sorry about that. By the way, I'm Jade Harley, and the buttface up there is Dave Strider."

"Whoa, what makes you think that this gorgeous face in any way resembles a butt." You look up to see Dave scowling at the pile of tangled bodies in front of him. "Actually, what type of butt are we talking about here. I'm pretty sure that some choice butts are actually better looking than some faces. Hate to be the poor dude with that face, though."

Jade pushes herself up and sticks her tongue out at him. "Dave, you're the type of butt that won't fall into a pile of people even though it's right in front of him. And I'm pretty sure that's the worst type of butt of all."

While Dave and Jade bicker, you get off the ground quickly so that you can offer a helping hand to John. He accepts it, and you almost smirk from the small edge you just gained in this battle between the two of you.

"Thanks Rose! You know, you're pretty cool." For a moment, his smile strikes you as genuine, and you can't help but return it. 

Oh John, you are good.

Suddenly, a voice boomed through the train. "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken  
to the school separately."

You all look at each other, and quickly realize that you have yet to put on your robes. As you quickly scurry about the cabin to get to your robes, you glance at John, Dave, and Jade and wonder how they managed to catch you off guard so easily.

These people are very interesting indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

It is your first day of classes and you still feel a bit dazed from the previous night. You are now a member of the Gryffindor House. 

Lalonde, Rose. Gryffindor.

Rose Lalonde, a Gryffindor.

Lalonde, that Gryffindor girl.

Rose, the rising star of Gryffindor House.

Walking through the halls, you frown as you realize that your train of thought is getting just a bit overdramatic, and you find yourself wishing that your cat Jaspers was still alive. Your joint therapy sessions with him really helped you to understand his issues, and in turn he would help you sort through what you were going through at the time. You feel that he would have given some great insight as to why you were sorted into Gryffindor.

However, now that you're here, you might as well live up to the expectations established by previous Gryffindors. In particular, you mind wanders to one wizard, perhaps the most famous wizard alive right now. You've heard many tales about him, and sometimes at night you would write stories where you joined him in saving the wizarding world. Of course, you made sure to tuck these stories away safely under your bed.

Now, you can't help but think that you have an opportunity to live out these very stories.

"Rose!" You shake yourself out of your reverie and look up to see John running towards you, haphazardly waving his textbook in the air. You look around to see if he could possibly be calling anyone else, and then you raise an eyebrow at him.

Perhaps John's new House was the most unexpected event from last night's Sorting. He now proudly represents the green and silver stripes of Slytherin. You feel slightly vindicated to know that John was as every bit clever and cunning as you had first assumed, but it isn't often that a Muggle-born gets Sorted into Slytherin. You heard some of your fellow Gryffindors whispering that perhaps the bad reputation surrounding Slytherin was finally starting to go away. You can't help but wonder, though, how John's new Slytherin companions would treat him.

In the meantime, you oblige this boy in what you are sure will be a continuation of the previous day's mind games. You let him catch up to you before asking, "Going out of your way to create a rivalry with a Gryffindor already? I'm impressed on how quickly you learned about the school's traditions."

"What?" John looks genuinely confused. "I just wanted to say hi. But if you want to be rivals or something I guess we can do that! Just don't get too mad when I probably kick your butt."

"Is that a challenge?" You take a step to start your journey through the long halls again, and as soon as John hastens over to walk by your side you know you have him baited.

"Nah, I'm just kidding. Actually, I bet you'd kick my butt in a wizard battle. I don't even really know any magic right now!" he admits, scratching his head in embarrassment.

You side eye him. Is he trying to make himself seem humble? "Isn't that why everyone is here, though? It's not unusual to be so unfamiliar with magic, especially if you were introduced to it just a short while ago. Presently, I probably wouldn't fare much better than you in a duel."

"Well, that's good then! I don't really want to fight anyway." John grins at you. "There are way better ways to use magic! Like... I don't know... magic tricks!"

"You are at a school where you can learn ancient spells to do potentially anything that you could think of, and you want to learn magic tricks."

"Hey! Magic tricks are pretty much what I wanted to learn about ever since I saw one! And now that I know that real magic exists, I can actually learn all these really awesome magic tricks that can fool everyone! Aw man, it's going to be so great!" He looks up to the ceiling, and you wonder what types of plans he has in mind.

"In other words, you want to prank people." 

"Well, it sounds a bit mean when you say it like that..." John sticks out his tongue at you.

"It's the truth, though." 

"...Maybe. Anyway, I should probably get to my class! I just wanted to say hi since I don't know if I'll see you again anytime soon... but we should go find Dave and Jade and hang out with them some time!" John shakes your hand just like yesterday, but this time you are better prepared and manage to maintain your balance.

"If the opportunity ever comes up for the four of us."  
"Heh, I'm sure it will! Well, see you later!" As John disappears around the corner of the hall, you stand where you are and think about what John suggested.

You've been wanting to talk to Dave ever since he was Sorted into Hufflepuff. His Sorting alone implies much more about his character than he might ever say through his long rambling speeches. You wouldn't mind speaking to Jade again, either, as you remember how she smiled at you right after she was Sorted into Ravenclaw, and how she gave you a thumbs up right before your own Sorting.

And John. You're starting to think that maybe you've misinterpreted who he is. Upon reflection, he doesn't strike you as the type to hide his insults or challenges in his words. However, you're starting to wonder why he was Sorted into Slytherin at all. You may have to spend more time with him to find out the type of person that he is.

You grin, thinking about the opportunity you have been given. Such a unique group of people... you can't wait to discover what their deal is.

To your surprise, John suddenly appears from the corner he turned around and sprints back to you. Quite panicked, he asks, "Hey, do you know which hallway this is, exactly?"

You look around and you realize that you have no idea where you are.

You groan. "Our time at Hogwarts is looking to be quite promising."

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a part of the fuckyeahjohnrose gift fic exchange, which I am INCREDIBLY LATE FOR. Sorry. :(
> 
> Bad news: there's not really a lot of John/Rose in this first part... more like John and Rose friendship?
> 
> Good news: There is more to come. B)
> 
> I will be updating this whenever I can (no guarantees of when because of college). I do hope to finish this, though.


End file.
